Escaping Horror
by Autumn.Caroline
Summary: After being turned into a vampire and killing Edward's brother, Bella and the Cullen's have to figure out rid themselves of the Volturi, who think Edwin, Edwards dead brother, is Edward, and that Edward has been killing humans. Can they change their minds
1. Chapter 1 Hide and Seek

Chapter 1 – Hide and Seek

WARNING!!!!!! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY FIRST FANFIC AND TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ANNND ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

Alice had had a vision of Jane a week ago, when we were fighting Edwin, Edwards's brother who had, sometime, somehow, become a vampire.

I'm a vampire. By accident. Long story short, Edward and I were kissing, like really kissing, and when Edwin crashed through a window, scaring us, Edward had bitten my tongue. Not exactly how I pictured my changing, but hey, I am what I always wanted to be.

Jacob is back and he and I are friends again. One of the many good things that had come out of this mess.

Jacob and his pack finally killed Edwin when Jake was able to phase back and forth again.

I had had a pretty busy week and was exhausted. But vampires don't sleep. I sighed and walked slowly down the giant stairs, counting each one. It was three in the morning and I was bored.

It wasn't so hard to convince Charlie to let me live with the Cullen's. I just had to point out that A) I was still in Forks, B) I was in a safe place, C) I was eighteen and a high school graduate, D) I would be going off to college in a few months and E) if he didn't let me, than it didn't matter, because if you refer back to letter C, I am eighteen and a high school graduate, so I am a legal adult. Not to mention I was going to marry Edward soon. He had agreed without much convincing done on my part.

Last Saturday, it was foggy, but not raining, and it was dark, so we decided to go ahead and move me in with the Cullen's. We loaded up Alice's yellow car, the one that was exactly like the one she had stolen back in Italy, and my truck. I didn't have much, and I wouldn't need my bed, but we loaded up all of my clothes, my books, my CD's, and the rest of my miscellaneous junk and driven them to the Cullen's house.

They were all neatly placed around Edward's room, now my room as well. My clothes were neatly hung in our closet and my CD's added to his giant collection. My books resided in a small bookshelf. (Edward's were downstairs in the library.)

So, I was dragging my hand along the staircase and reading _Sense and Sensibility_, when Alice skid to a stop at the foot of the staircase. "Okay. I'm dragging you out for a day of shopping! Rosalie and Esme are coming too. GIRLS DAY OUT!" she screeched.

"AW!" I said, holding up my book. "I would, but I am just starting Volume 3! Sorry."

"Drop the book." She hissed.

I smiled. "You can't make me."

She smiled, accepting the challenge, and lunged for the book. I spun out of the way as she caught herself on the steps.

"Fine, I'll come." I said.

"Really?" she turned, brushing hair from her face.

"Nope."

She laughed. "Oh you are so coming."

I ran off. She chased after me. When I turned the corner into the library, I saw Edward sitting in a plush chair, reading _Romeo and Juliet: The Screenplay_. I dashed around and hid behind a brown suede couch that matched the chair he was sinking into.

_What is she doing? _I heard him think, but he didn't give me away.

_That girl is so coming shopping with us._ Alice. She had entered the library.

I shook my head quietly, laughing to myself.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked pleasantly.

"Bella, Edward. And I know she is in here. I saw her."

Darn. I closed my eyes.

I was running up to the room Edward and I shared. Alice looked in, looked out, and ran off.

I opened my eyes. I would be safe in our room.

I peeked over the couch. Edward was engaging Alice in a conversation, asking her to buy him a new sweater, black most likely.

_Go. I'll keep her busy. Save yourself._ He said.

I smiled and snuck quickly out of the room and up the stairs. I pulled my finger from my book and settled on the black couch on the wall opposite where the bed sat. Mrs. Jennings was just running into Elinor's drawing-room and had started off in her two page explanation of Fanny's wellbeing when a knock at the door made me freeze. Had she found me?

The door slowly opened and Edward strolled in, a look of triumph on his face. "So you got away?"

"Yep. You?" he nodded. "How'd you manage that?"

He grinned evilly. "Passed her onto Carlisle in a discussion about the cellular anatomy of something she was curious about."

I stroked my left index finger on my right. "Shame. Shame on you." I smiled.

"Aw. Don't be like that." He laughed and came over to me.

"I guess I should let her take me out shouldn't I? I mean, I am going to have to get used to her wanting to spend money on me."

"Yes, it would be nice if you would let her enjoy herself." He smiled and leaned in. I inhaled his scent and sighed.

"You smell _so _good." I moaned.

He laughed. "As do you."

He kissed me.

"Okay. I'll let her have her fun."

"Thank you. I'll be here when you get back."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always." He leaned his body towards mine, pressing me against the arm of the couch, and kissed me. I didn't pull away. He pulled back for a second, and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said, and then started kissing me again.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat.

"If you two are done indulging yourselves, then can we please go?" she bounced on her toes. "I want to buy you clothes, and an IPOD, and shoes, and CD's, though you won't need them, nor the IPOD, with Edward's collection, and books, and a car! YES! A CAR!" she turned and started out of the room, ticking off things to buy me on her fingers.

I kissed Edward. "I guess I'm off to be buried in belongings."

"I guess so."

He kissed me once more, arching my back towards him with a hand and holding my face with the other. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Don't start that." He grinned.

"I'll start it when I get back." I said as Alice called to me.

He frowned playfully. "Okay." he kissed my lightly once more and got up.

"See ya." He said and left the room.

I sighed; breathing in the scent he had left behind, and pushed off the couch as Alice called to me again. "Coming Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2 Revolving Horror

Chapter 2 – Revolving Horror

LOVE the name of this chapter. ENJOY!!!

BPOV

Esme and Rosalie were laughing in the back of Edward's Volvo. He had given in to Alice's begging and allowed us to take it, under the condition that _I _drove.

Alive had sulked, but agreed.

So I was driving…fast. Let me tell you, I have never felt such a rush in my life. Besides when with Edward of course.

We drove into the mall's parking lot and I took my time finding a spot. Alice reached over and spun the car into an open slot.

I sighed and got out. Alice danced over to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Come on Bella!" she said, dragging me to the giant revolving doors.

I groaned. Esme and Rosalie came up behind us, laughing lightly. I groaned again and looked up at the sky. The clouds were black and heavy. Alice and I had been right. It was going to rain enough to where we could stay hidden, and then when we leave it would be dark out.

Once again groaning, I pushed the revolving door. It spun, but something on the other side made me stop. I kept spinning around in the revolving door. Alice laughed, thinking I simply didn't know how to use a revolving door. I kept pushing the door and stared in horror at Jane.


	3. Chapter 3 Mistakes Misinterpreted

Chapter 3 – Mistakes Misinterpreted

This chapter is a bit long, but quite good, if I dare boast. ENJOY!

BPOV

Alice dashed into the same little triangle I was in. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I nodded my head once toward Jane.

She froze, feet moving, but nothing else was. Esme and Rosalie turned around to look for what we were staring at.

Jane looked over at us and smiled the look already on her eyes. The look that would send pain through everyone. Everyone but me that is.

"RUN!" I screamed. We took off. Out the revolving door and outside. The sun was shining.

"Damn it!" I cursed. That was not supposed to happen. Dozens of people outside the mall were stopping and screaming. "Damn, damn, damn." I kept cursing. Behind me Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were coping me. Our skin was reflecting the light. We looked like we were covered in small diamonds. I cursed again and kept running.

Jane was still behind us. _They can't get away. That Bella girl is one of us now? Interesting. I wonder if she is still immune. _A pause. _Shoot, she is. I could try everybody else…but I can't get a focus on them. Damn._

We jumped into the Volvo and I jammed the keys into the ignition. I pulled quickly out and slammed on the gas pedal.

I pulled my new miniscule silver cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Edward.

"Edward?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"It's Jane. She was at the mall. Dozens of people saw all of us in the sun, _and _Jane is following us home."

"The sun? But I thought…"

"Well apparently Mother Nature is pissed at us for some reason." I fumed, steering with one hand and pressing the cell phone to my ear. I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked in the rearview mirror. She was running. "She doesn't have a car." I said. "But she is still fast."

"How fast are you going?" he asked.

"Edging towards one-oh-five." I answered.

"I'll meet you at the edge of Forks." He said.

"Okay."

"Be careful." He warned.

"We will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I slipped the phone back into my jeans and put my hands at ten and two, arms straight as sticks. I pressed urgently on the gas. "Damn Volvo." I said.

Alice was sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

"Rose." I said. "Wheel."

Rosalie leaned over the front and took the wheel. I kept my foot on the pedal and closed my own eyes. Jane had started to hang back and I couldn't reach her mind.

I rubbed my fingers against my temples and tried again.

_They are so dead. Edward made the choice to kill those humans and reveal our secret, plus those girls just revealed it again._

"What is she talking about?" I said, taking the wheel back.

"What'd she say?" Rosalie asked.

I told her. "What?" She scoffed.

"I think she thinks Edwin was Edward." Esme said calmly.

Alice sighed and opened her eyes. "Edward will be hiding in the trees behind the Forks sign. We'll beat Jane there in enough time to form a plan."

I looked in the rearview mirror again. Jane was no where to be seen. I pressed my foot harder to the pedal. The stupid speedometer only read one-twenty.

Five minutes later we were screeching to a stop in front of the Cullen's house. Edward was still at the edge of Forks, waiting for Jane. We were leaving the Volvo and then going to him.

I tucked the keys in my pocket, motioned to Esme and Rosalie to go inside and get Emmett and Jasper, and leaned against the car. Alice and I both shut our eyes, trying to see the future events.

In seconds Jasper and Emmett were standing next to Alice and I. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were staying at the house in case somehow Jane got past us.

It was still cloudy in Forks, so we ditched the jackets, hats, and gloves Esme offered and took off.

A minute later we stopped and surrounded the woods that marked the entrance to Forks. I squatted down next to Edward and waited. We conversed quietly.

"Hey." I said as I bent down.

"Hey yourself. I'm guessing you were careful? Considering that you're here that is."

"Yep. Reached the limit of your Volvo." I said proudly.

"Really?" I nodded. "I'm ashamed," he said jokingly. "That I didn't reach it first."

I laughed quietly and peeked between the trees.

_Their around here somewhere…_

"She's here." I whispered almost inaudibly.

Edward nodded slowly, trying not to rustle the leaves under or above him.

Jane walked slowly on the dirt road off of the road entering Forks. I turned and tapped Edward, pointing a thumb over my shoulder to the road. He nodded again and we silently crawled over to the trees lining the dirt road. I knew Alice, Emmett and Jasper were moving too.

Jane looked around.

Edward pushed me lightly in the small of my back. I stepped out from the trees. She couldn't attack me with her incredible power, so I was safe.

"Hello Jane." I said loudly.

She turned around quickly and smiled. "Ah, Bella. Hello! And, may I say, welcome to the family."

"Yes you may, and thank you."

"Sure, sure." She looked around. "Are you the only member of the welcoming committee?"

"Afraid so." I said with a small smile. "May _I _ask why you are suddenly blessing us with your presence?"

_No you may not. I'm here to kill you and your precious family. _She thought.

"Just popping in to see if they had acted on their promise to change you. I see that they have though,"

"Yes they have." I smiled.

_Keep her talking._

"How is Aro?" I asked, stalling.

"Aro?" she looked surprised that I had remembered his name and more so that I had asked. I nodded. "Oh. He is…well."

"And Alec?"

_I am well. _I heard a second voice enter my thoughts. _Too bad she won't be soon._

"Alec is very good. Very, very good." She smiled.

_BEHIND YOU!_

I spun around in a few circles, dodging Alec as he jumped from behind.

He got up and stood by his sister.

"I see becoming one of us has made you more sensitive to your surroundings." Alec marveled.

I smiled. "Yes, it has."

_We're closing in. Distract Jane. We can't let her use her power._

"What are you doing here Alec?" I asked pleasantly. "Does it take two of you to check in?"

_No, but it takes more than two to kill the whole damn Cullen's family. Plus you and your stupid vampire self. Your boyfriend will be killed before your damn eyes. Stupid – _

I closed off Alec's thoughts before it got too out of hand and smiled as Jane answered.

"No," she smiled. "We just haven't been able to…what do you twenty first century people call it…hang out…just the two of us in a while, so I invited him to come with me."

"Ah, I see. Sorry, but am I supposed to be surprised, and scared that Felix is there?" I stepped out of the way, pointing, as Felix jumped from my left, from the trees where Edward was hiding.

"What the hell?!" Felix shouted, pushing himself off the ground.

"Or that Heidi is there?" I pointed to my right and Heidi emerged from the bushes. Without her blue contacts in you could see her red eyes.

"Or that you have a group of…seventeen...spread out?" the seventeen individuals stepped from the woods where my backup was hiding.

"For some reason I don't think you came just to check on me." I smiled sweetly.

"How did you…" Jane gasped.

Alec's jaw was dropped and Felix was still cussing under his breath.

"And Aro isn't doing well is he?" I said. "Because you," I pointed at Heidi, "Haven't been bringing in enough to fill his thirst? Isn't he threatening to 'get rid' of you?" I asked with an apologetic smile.

She grinded her teeth.

I turned to one of the seventeen to my right. "You," I said. "Cassie right?" the frightened young vampire nodded. "You miss your family. You didn't want to be a vampire. You just wanted to go to the movies with Alec. The boy you thought was human." She trembled. "Sorry dear, nothing personal." I smiled. She gave a quavering smile back.

"Cassie, don't fraternize with them."

"Oh, we aren't fraternizing." I said, turning back to Jane. "Just chatting. So, are you going to try and do what you came here to do? Or are you going to leave and pretend like checking in on me is all you came for?"

Jane, Alec, and Heidi were all grinding their teeth and scowling.

"You shouldn't be so cocky. Your all alone right now, we could take you." Felix said with what seemed to be a wicked smile, that or he was incredibly constipated.

"First, you couldn't take me. Second, who said I'm alone?" I grinned; mine was wicked, not constipated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the brightest of the group? And Aro's favorite?" I asked. "I mean, it can't be Felix, too stupid," he started to argue, "it can't be Alec, he doesn't have the best 'sneaking' skills," he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, "and I know is isn't Heidi, because she is such a failure to Aro." I smiled. "But then again, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

She looked like a fish out of water. She was in _my _territory. We weren't in Volterra anymore.

"Where is your boyfriend? The one I can cause so much pain to?"

"Oh, he figured since you were so stupid and wimpy and weak against me," I stopped and smiled. "He'd let me handle it." I shrugged.

"That was a mistake." Alec said.

"Was it?" I pretended my fingernails were suddenly the most interesting in the world.

"Yes. It was."

He sprung forward and Edward attacked, knocking Alec to the ground and snapping at his face.

I smiled at the pair wrestling on the ground, and then looked up at Jane.

She was glaring at me. "What?" I said innocently. "Did you really think he would let me come alone? No matter how stupid or wimpy you are, he wouldn't."

"I wish he would have." She motioned towards me. The seventeen began to close their circle, Felix stalked into the middle of the circle of newborns with me, smiling.

"What? Your not calling dibs this time?" I asked.

His smile disappeared. "No need." He said, still frowning. "You're all mine." Emmett burst through the circle, knocking over five poor newborns.

"No," he grinned. I loved Emmett, he was like a giant evil teddy bear. "_You're _all mine."

He attacked. I walked through the gap in the newborns. None of them dared to attack me. "Wise." I smiled.

Jane growled at me. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"I was about to say the same to you."

Alice and Jasper appeared from the trees, smiling and couching behind Jane. She twirled around.

"Your newborns, their too scared to fight and they won't." I said, after blinking and trying to see the outcome of the fight. All I saw was the prediction I had just given to Jane, plus werewolf interference, considering that part of the vision was blank.

"You don't know what your talking about." She said, not taking her eyes off of Alice and Jasper as the three of us slowly closed in on her.

Her voice shook as she replied, but she tried to hide it. "You won't win this fight."

I blinked a few times. I saw fire burning, newborns standing around with me and the rest of the Cullen's. "Actually, we will." I nodded once toward Jasper and he leapt at Jane. She moved swiftly out of the way. Alice jumped and knocked Jane to the ground.

I smiled bleakly.


	4. Chapter 4 Interference

Chapter 4 - Interference

This one isn't as long as the other three chapters, but I like it. ENJOY!

EPOV

Alice and Jasper were taking turns taking Jane down, Emmett was dealing with Felix, and Bella was calming threatening and chatting pleasantly with the newborns. Alec thrashed underneath me and flipped over. He was now pinning me down.

I pushed my hands roughly against his chest, tearing through his shirt and ripping at his skin with my nails.

Bella smiled at the newborn, Cassie, and danced over to Alec and I.

"Alec, dear," she said wickedly, yet with a smile. "Wouldn't it be a shame if your sister died because she's so outnumbered? Perhaps you should go help her."

_Please. This girl is pathetic. She can't get a focus on us to use her power, go ahead and send him over. _I heard Alice think wickedly. I looked over to see her dancing around Jane, smiling.

Alec grimaced before charging over and trying to take Jasper down. He easily dodged and tackled him.

"I could have handled him." I said sullenly, disappointed that she took my fight away.

"Don't worry. You'll get a better fight in a moment." She seemed confident.

Jacob burst suddenly through the woods, knocking Jane and Alec both off of Alice and Jasper. Sam, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Quil closely followed behind.

"Right. Better." I snorted.

"Patience." She said with a smile, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"Is _not _a virtue."

"Oh, I quite disagree."

Without turning I knew the voice behind me and who it belonged to. "Caius." I muttered.

"Ah, you remember me."

"How could I not?" I turned on my heel. Jacob, Embry and Quil ran up next to me, surrounding Caius and his two so called 'guards'.

Bella released my hand as I turned and smiled. "I have something I have to do. Have fun!" she waved a hand and dashed off.

I grinned. She was right. This was a much better fight.


	5. Chapter 5 A Bad Pun

Chapter 5 – A Bad Pun

Here's something you didn't see coming! A Rosalie point of view chapter. HA-HA. I needed a change of perspective, and I figured that since Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle are all at the Cullen house, then I should inform you of what's going on. Right? Am I right? I thought so. Well, enjoy this before getting back to the fight. It's informative. Plus it lets you know about Rosalie's feelings. Not a point of view you often get to enjoy….ha-ha. ENJOY!!!

ROSALIEPOV

I hated being left out of a fight. It sucked. Bad pun I know, but it did. I sat cross legged on the couch in mine and Emmett's room, flipping through the _Sense and Sensibility _book that Bella was reading. I didn't get how she could read those. Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet. UGH!

Not that I hate them, I just don't like that sort of thing.

I sighed and tossed the book across the room. Emmett was fighting. Bella was fighting. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were fighting. And I was stuck here.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs a few times before finally getting up. I looked in the giant mirror across from our amazing view.

I was beautiful. But I resented it. While I no longer hate Bella, I was still jealous of her when she was human. I can't feel the warmth of Emmett. I can't long a night of sleep, and I can't feel the burn of the sun. I can hardly get hurt. Again, it sucked.

Something in the mirror caught my eye. I stared intently into the glass, trying to see what it was before I remembered that it was a mirror and what was really catching my eye was outside. I rushed to the glass wall and peered out into the forest.

Why were two vampires running towards our house? I looked closer. I recognized them from the wall in Carlisle's study. But who were they? I forgot.

I ran quickly out of the room and down the stairs.

"Carlisle!" I called. "Esme!"

They met me next to Edward's piano.

"What is it?"

I pointed out the back wall.

"Aro." Carlisle mumbled, nearly silent. "And Marcus."


	6. Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Chapter 6 – Sacrifice

Back to a point of view you read often. Bella's. I'm sorry if you don't like parts of this chapter, I'm sick, and in a sullen mood, plus it seemed like a good idea at the time. Go forth and read. ENJOY!!! i.e. there will be an explanation in a later chapter. Just to let you know.

BPOV

I ran quickly towards the house. My feet barely marking each step in the leaves and grass under me.

I stopped at the end of the driveway. Aro and Marcus were gliding up the steps.

"Aro." I said loudly, though I knew he could hear me.

They both slowly turned.

"Ah, Bella. How nice to see you again." Aro said politely, folding his hands in front of him.

Marcus kept up with his reputation for not saying much and simply smiled.

"As it is to see you Aro. May I inquire as to why you are blessing us with your presence?" being around Edward and his family had made my vocabulary a bit wider. Because, before I met Edward I would have never been saying 'As it is to see you,' or 'May I inquire,' seriously, that's just not me.

Aro seemed to think about how to form his answer in a non offensive way. I knew better. _How do I tell her that I have to kill Edward and the rest of his family, including her, without upsetting her to the point where she makes it difficult? Shame. I wish they could have joined us. _Not that we would have.

I decided _not _to let Aro in on the fact that I could hear his thoughts. I waited. "Yes?"

"Your Edward has broken a vampire law." He started.

"Which law might that be?" I asked.

"The one where you don't _expose _our secret." Marcus hissed.

"Ah, you talk." I smiled.

He growled.

"I don't remember Edward exposing your, sorry, our secret."

"You don't? Hmm, well he did in fact, do so. He killed, and bit, innocents."

"Seems that your Jane has done that as well. Oh, and Heidi, and Alec, and Felix." I ticked the names off on my left hand.

"Yes, but she has done it for…" he stopped. Aro couldn't remember why Jane did what she did.

"See?" I said with a smile. "If Edward has to die for something he _didn't _do, shouldn't they die for doing the something you think he did?"

I hoped they understood my confusing question.

Their eyebrows pointed downward as they thought it through.

"It's simple logic."

"If Edward did not kill those people, then who did my dear?" Aro asked.

"His brother."

That stopped them both. "Brother?"

"I was as surprised as you are." I admitted. "But its true."

Aro gathered his thoughts, which I skimmed briefly for anything I didn't know. "If that is true, then where is his…brother?"

"Dead. The werewolves killed him."

"Ah, yes the werewolves." Aro mulled it over, looking into the trees.

"Yes, them. Oh, and by the way, their killing your team right now?" I smiled.

A sudden impact on my chest made me fall to the ground. If I was still a human, I'm sure it would have knocked the breath out of me, but truth be known, I wasn't breathing at the moment Rosalie ran into me.

The thunderous sound of our bodies colliding shook the ground. So much for keeping vampires on the down low.

I groaned, pushing my hands against the dirt and slowly getting to my feet. "Rose, what the hell was that?"

She pushed off the ground and helped me up. _Sorry. _She thought. _Carlisle told me to. He needed Aro and Marcus to be distracted. _

"Why?" I asked out loud.

When I turned around I didn't need her to answer. The house was on fire, Aro and Marcus were no where in sight. The magnificent house was going up in flames. Carlisle and Esme rushed to our sides. Esme looked sad and Carlisle looked triumphant. His smile didn't reach his eyes though. He too was hurt by the sacrifice.

I blinked a few times, trying to take it all in. All of Edwards CD's. All of my things. Everybody's things. The books. The clothes.

Edwards Piano. Gone.

I shook my head and took off to help Edward and everybody else fight.


	7. Chapter 7 Endings Signal Beginnings

Chapter 7 – Endings Signal Beginnings

Hopefully you'll like this chapter, though it's a bit long. I had fun. Ha-ha. Sorry about the house in the last one. Just read. ENJOY LOVES!!!

EPOV

The first thing I noticed about Bella when she returned to where we were fighting is that she looked…sad. Esme, Carlisle and Rose all had the same sullen, sad look on their faces.

I didn't have time to ask what was wrong. Caius slammed into me. He reined back and I crouched. My lips pulled back and I roared, tossing my head back. It shook the trees and everybody's hands flew to their ears. I seemed to make people do that a lot.

Everybody stopped fighting.

Alice froze more than anybody. "The house." She whispered, looking past the frozen fight into the trees.

I turned to see what she was looking at. A short ways into the distance flames were burning, taking trees down with them. I blinked. Emmett and Jasper turned to the flames. Bella bit her lip and muttered something incoherent, even to me.

If she had working tear ducts, Alice would have been pouring tears, instead she took the sadness and made it into anger. She wheeled on Jane, taking her down. Jacob ran with her into the woods. Jane's piercing screams filled the air as they dragged her towards the fire.

I shook with anger as I thought of my beautiful, white piano that was now unplayable. I turned toward Caius, eyes burning with anger and hatred. He stopped laughing at our loss and a look of true terror and fear shadowed his face. He ran for it. Sam and Leah followed.

Bella spoke once more to the newborns before slowly gliding over to me. She stopped and a moment of speechless sadness passed through us. I couldn't take it. I embraced her and she sobbed dryly. I stared at the flames as more screams and barks pointed out the death of Felix. I saw Alec spring for the woods.

Sam and Leah pawed slowly back onto the dirt road.

Bella turned her lips to my ear. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

I pulled back and smiled the crooked smile I knew she loved. I brushed an escaped hair from her dirt covered face and pressed my lips to hers.

"Don't be. After we clean this up, I have something to show you."

BELLA POV

Edward tugged on my hand anxiously. I may run fast, and un-klutzy, but I was still slower than he was.

After we had cleaned up from the fight and searched a few hours for Caius and Alec, Edward had rushed me from the commotion of werewolves and vampires arguing about Edward accidentally biting me. Jacob was actually arguing on _our _side. Saying that it was an accident. Sam had been a little tired and sort of ordered Jacob to go home. Of course, since Sam is the leader of the pack, Jacob _had _to do as he said.

About ten minutes after we took off from the edge of the reservation, Edward stopped. He put a thick black cloth over my eyes and worked to block me from his thoughts. (Alice had given him a short lesson on how, considering she always has to keep _him _from _her _mind, and _he _always did the mind reading, so he never had to worry about it.)

Still, I tried. All I managed to get was songs. _He must really not want me to know if he's going to sing those same two songs again and again. _I thought grudgingly.

I heard gravel crunching under our feet as we walked.

His breathing was ecstatic, excited even. Staccato breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. And he stopped.

I heard a door open and we walked forward again. The ground was smooth, like marble, and I slid easily along it.

"Edward." I complained. My voice echoed. Like it did back at the house…before it burned down. My mood began to drop. The house.

"Alright. Alright." He chuckled.

His hands stopped me and carefully untied the blindfold. He tripped up on his thoughts while fumbling with the knot, which if he wasn't so wound-up he wouldn't have done. _I hope she likes it. No, I hope she loves it. _

I smiled. So sweet.

He took a deep unnecessary breath before letting the black cloth fall slowly to the floor.

The marble floor.

My mood shot back up.

The swirling gray and white marble floor led to a giant white staircase. Off to my left the marble floor ended and the ground went up about half a foot. I took a step forward to see what was on the raised floor and gasped.

A beautiful white grand piano, identical to Edward's sat gleaming in the middle of the raised room.

I bit my lip to keep from crying as I moved towards the staircase, gliding up it without a struggle. The white carpet lining the middle of the staircase was perfect. Just like Edward. I bit down harder on my poor lower lip, feeling the usual feeling of tears that I knew would not come. **WAS THAT A WEIRD SENTENCE?**

I kept going. At the top of the stairs I turned. Edward was still standing by the front door. The white door. I looked back and forth from him to the door in front of me. He smiled and flew up the stairs to stand next to me.

I took a breath by habit and turned the silver doorknob. I swear, if I was not a vampire, I would have fainted. I did fall back though, Edward caught me with a giant crooked smile on his face. I wanted to stare at his smile all day, but I also wanted to look at the beautiful room I was standing, or falling, in.

The room was of close resemblance to Edward's at the other house. A deep red paint made the black curtains, used for sound, pop. A giant stereo system leaned against the wall to my left. On my right was a giant black comfy looking sofa with more of the deep red on pillows. On the single wall without curtains in front of me was a gigantic shelf of CD's.

I blinked. "Amazing." I breathed the first word since he removed the blindfold.

"Do you like it?" he asked, pushing me up off his arms and moving to stand by me.

"No." I turned towards him as his face fell. His disappointment was palpable. I put a hand under his chin, making him look up at me. "I love it." the excitement returned.

"Really?" he brightened.

"Really." I whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

He pressed his lips against mine. I parted my lips, granting his tongue entrance.

His tongue traced my lips before it entwined with my own. My arms wound around his neck and one of his held my face. The other pressed against the small of my back, pressing me to him.

Finally we separated and I sighed. We leaned our foreheads together with another sigh.

"The piano." I said quietly. "And the CD's."

He smiled my crooked smile. "I was moving all this in while you guys were gone, its what I was doing when you called to warn me about Jane."

"Ah." I smiled back.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard someone call from downstairs.

"Its Jacob." I said. "I'll talk to him." Edward hissed under his breath something that sounded an awfully lot like 'filthy dog' before kissing me again. He was still mad about the argument due to the treaty and Jake taking our side. He thought he should simply stick with his pack and not try to help us.

"Be good." I whispered in his ear.

He groaned and nodded once.

I kissed him under his ear before gliding out of the room and down the stairs.

Jacob was peeking around the wall where the piano hid.

I danced up behind him and shouted "Boo!" in his ear.

He jumped about a mile. Give or take.

"Geeze Bells!" he exclaimed when he touched back down to earth, or my version anyway.

I smiled innocently. "What's up?"

"We came to an agreement." He said, instantly business-like.

"Have you now?" I smiled.

He nodded.

_Edward. Come on down and hear this, I know your eavesdropping anyway._

I heard Edward chuckle next to me. "My bad." He smiled, weaving an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and looked up at Jake.

"What are you now…seven foot?"

He grinned, all trace of business gone for the moment. "Nearly. Six-eleven." He stated proudly.

I heard Edward choke. "Seriously?" he blinked.

I looked up at Jacob, towering over both Edward and I.

Jacob nodded. "Yep."

For a moment it seemed as tough they were getting along. Jacob had yet to call him a filthy bloodsucker, (he had brains enough _not _to _ever _call me that.) and Edward was pleasant as always. The moment ended as a black Aro and Marcus crashed through the back wall, which I noticed was all glass like at the other house.

I gasped.

Jacob spun around to stand on my other side and Edward dropped his arm and crouched. I growled and crouched next to him.

"Be right back." Jacob rumbled, bounding from the room.

_I'm phasing. I'll call Sam and the others; they'll get your family._ He informed us on the way out the door.

I looked at Edward quickly. _I heard. _He thought. _I just hope they get here in time._

Aro and Marcus grinned as they spun into crouches, advancing slowly.


	8. Chapter 8 Army

Chapter 8 – Army

Okay, here's the next chapter. Aren't you glad I didn't make you wait before putting it up? ENJOY!!!!!

EPOV

The house. Carlisle had burned it down for nothing. They weren't dead. Fantastic. Just as the day had made a turn for the better, they show up…again.

I narrowed my eyes as Aro chuckled.

"Surprised to see us?"

"Nope." Bella said, managing to keep her voice from faltering.

Marcus looked confused.

I looked over at Bella. She wasn't lying. She wasn't surprised.

"You knew?" I whispered, hurt.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, truly apologetic, as she looked down at the marble floor I had worked so hard to pick out.

I knew that I would accept the apology, (how could I not?) but I was still hurt that she didn't tell me that she knew.

I took a deep breath that I didn't need for anything besides calming myself.

Jacob burst through the door, breaking it off the hinges and busting it to pieces.

"Oh come on!" I groaned. "It's a new house! Try to have some respect!"

_Sorry._ The russet colored wolf seemed to smile. Sam, Embry, Leah, Paul, Quil, and Jared fell into a line behind us.

_We'll try not to harm you, just try to stay out of our way. _Sam warned.

"Okay." Bella said quietly.

"If you're done with your little 'surprise' backup party, can we get back to business?" Aro asked humorously.

"Sorry." Bella hissed. "We're not done." She smiled a wicked smile I had never seen before.

Aro took an involuntary step back and glanced anxiously at Marcus, at the staircase, behind them, behind us, anywhere that the rest of our ambush could come from.

It didn't come and after a few moments Aro smile. "Lies." He laughed. "You could have been great you know. You could have both been great. So could your sister, Alice is it? Yes, she could have been magnificent. It's too bad she can't see the wolves, otherwise she would have seen this coming, but your dear wolf over there was here and interfered with her vision. Isn't that right?" Aro asked.

Marcus suddenly grinned and leaned over to whisper something to Aro. Aro chuckled, amused as he turned to Bella.

"Marcus says that you and…Jacob is it?" Jacob growled. "Have some history together? Best friends? Or…" he smiled smugly. "Mates?" he hissed.

Jacob and I both reared and growled loudly. Bella took a deep breath, bracing herself, prepared to jump, but knowing it was not yet time.

_Edward. We're here._ Alice's thoughts broke my attention.

_Edward. You know what you have to do. If you want to live, you have to kill your dear, dear Bella. _Aro.

I reared my head back and roared again. The remaining glass from Marcus' and Aro's entrance shook and the wolves whined. My lips pulled back over my teeth. "I would rather die than betray her." I snarled.

Bella bit her lip again and looked up. She smiled suddenly and Alice pounced through a window above Marcus and Aro. Esme and Rosalie followed. They landed behind them. Aro and Marcus wheeled around to see what had fallen and took a few steps back.

Bella growled as they got too close to us. They stepped forward a step and turned in circles. Aro stopped, looking at Alice greedily.

"Your vision has come true, like you said it would." He smiled.

"They always do." She shifted to her left foot, deepening her crouch. Her eyes narrowed.

A door upstairs swung open and Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper smiled as they walked down the stairs to stand next to Bella and I.

"Sorry." Emmett smiled. "Did we disturb something?"

Three more wolves followed. Collin, Brady, and **NAME?!?!?!? I know I'm missing one, but I can't figure out whom!!! So if you do, let me know and I'll fix it. Until then, make up a name. Ha-ha. Sorry. **padded in and took their places next to Jared. Jacob took a step forward.

_Surround the spaces the Cullen's aren't covering. _Jacob ordered, his place at second command taking its toll on the others as they surrounded them. Sam padded up next to Jacob to take his place as first in command.

stopped next to Alice and the others stopped a few feet from the ones next to them.

Aro and Marcus looked around as they realized they were surrounded, and outnumbered.


	9. Chapter 9 The Vision

Chapter 9 – The Vision

Okay, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

Edward absentmindedly slid his foot in front of mine, the only protection I would allow.

I sighed and crouched lower, wanting the fight to hurry up and start.

Aro's eyes widened. _We can't win._

"No." I said with a smile, letting him in on one of my talents. "You can't." Aro frowned.

Suddenly everything went white. I started to fall and before I was gone I saw Alice collapse as well.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Alice!" Jasper called.

I was out.

**APOV**

_It was dark. No light shone from the crack in the door. Edward cried out as Bella screamed from the behind the door. I turned the vision to look at my feet. Edward was lying there, sobbing tearlessly at Bella's pain. He was shackled to the floor in chains even a vampire couldn't break, especially when in Edward's place._

_Bella screamed again. Edward roared in response. "YOU STOP HURTING HER!" he screamed at someone in the shadows._

_The smile was evident in the voice as it replied. "She needs to know her place. Hopefully you will learn your's from her pain. She won't survive it much longer."_

"_No!" Edward roared, sobbing again._

_The vision went blank as the owner of the voice stepped from the shadows._

**BPOV**

I came back screaming. "No!" I sobbed. Across the room I heard Alice cry out as well as she returned from her own vision, which if it was anything like mine, I could imagine why.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Bella?" he asked quietly. "Bella what is it?" his anxious voice was brimming with worry.

I sobbed, feeling as though my chest was going to explode.

A shadow above me made me look up. Aro had pounced.

Jacob growled as he, too, jumped in the air over us, knocking Aro to the ground. I cried out and buried my face in Edward's cold, hard chest, sobbing.

_Tell me what's wrong. Please. _He begged via his thoughts.

I took a deep, deep breath, regaining the enthusiasm for a fight that I had lost.

"Later?" I asked.

"Later." He confirmed, helping me to my feet.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face Aro and Jacob.

The fight had begun.


	10. Chapter 10 The Fight and Fall of Aro

Chapter 10 – The Fight and Fall of Aro (THE FIGHT PART 1)

Here's the fight against Aro. This is an interesting chapter, so ENJOY!!!!!!!!

JACOBPOV

I knocked the bloodsucker from the air and we landed on the marble floor with a loud crash. I heard Bella promise to tell Edward what she saw later and then she came to help me, which I didn't need, but I let her.

My lips pulled back over my sharp teeth as I snapped at the bloodsucker under me. Aro or whatever. He pulled back sharply and kicked me in the stomach. I howled as I hit the ground, breaking a rib. I grimaced as it slowly pulled itself together. The fight continued as I waited for it to attach itself back to my rib cage.

**QUILPOV**

I saw Jacob go down and grimaced over my teeth as his rib broke. I looked at Embry and we both sprinted over to help Bella and Edward while Jacob was healing. I pushed my back paws off the ground and landed on top of the bloodsucker. (Nice word on Jacob's part. We all kind of took to calling vampires that.) Embry stood by; waiting to jump the moment I stepped off. I snapped my jaw around the bloodsuckers arm.

Embry barked a laugh and grabbed at it's other arm as it tried to scratch at my jaw. We held it down, sinking our sharp teeth into the arm, deeper every time it moved.

It finally knocked us off and we flew across the room, landing hard on the staircase.

Jacob pushed off the ground and stretched as he got ready to watch Bella and Edward have at it with the bloodsucker.

**EPOV**

After Quil and Embry tore at Aro's arms Bella and I decided it was our turn.

I had never seen Bella so mad. She set her jaw and pursed her lips as she sunk into a deep crouch, ready to jump. I imitated her, ready.

Aro got to his feet, his arms bleeding from the many deep punctures Quil and Embry had caused.

Emmett and Rosalie ran over to us to help. Rosalie crouched next to Bella, and Emmett next to me.

Emmett cracked his knuckles as he waited. Bella jumped. She landed, perched on Aro's shoulders.

Aro looked up, shocked.

Bella sank her teeth into his neck.

I smiled, proud as a father whose son just hit his first homerun.

Aro began to reach up, but screamed out in pain as he remembered his arms were handicapped now.

Bella smiled as she held on to Aro's neck with both hands.

I realized that Emmett, Rose and I were not going to get a crack at it as Aro turned his head to quickly and, with a sickening snap, he died, falling to the ground. Bella didn't let go of his neck. Her teeth stayed where they were. She was frozen. The first person, even if it had been a vampire, that she had killed.

Aro's blood dripped from her mouth and covered her hands. She didn't blink, she didn't breath. She stayed as she was.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered and went over to her. I slowly loosened her hands from Aro's head and opened her jaw. I pulled her from him and swung her up in my arms. I nodded at Jacob and his pack brothers. The nodded once back and ran to drag Aro's body into the woods to shred and burn it.

I carried Bella to the staircase and sat on the bottom step, cradling her in my arms. I soothed her, stroking her hair and kissing her head as I watched the other fight.


	11. Chapter 11 The Fight and Fall of Marcus

Chapter 11 – The Fight and Fall of Marcus (THE FIGHT PART 2)

Here's the next chapter. I'm not going into as much fighting detail with Marcus as with Aro but hopefully you'll get the jest of it. REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! **Review Question: Do you think that Marcus should have died first, **_**then **_**Aro? I think I should have written it like that, but I was too anxious to write it and forgot. What do you think? Put in your review. (DUH!******

ALICEPOV

I saw Edward carry Bella over to the staircase and sit down to watch our fight. If I were human, I would have cried. Poor Bella. But I wasn't human, so I took a breath and turned to Marcus.

"Your turn." I smiled.

**CARLISLEPOV HEEHEEHEE**

Jasper and Alice whipped around Marcus, taking shots at him when he least expected it. Normally, I was against violence, but it didn't seem like we had a choice this time. It was either the fight and fall of Marcus and Aro, or (simply) the fall of the Cullen's. I had to choose the fight and fall of Marcus and Aro, of course, but seeing my dainty little Alice, my daughter in so many ways, sink her teeth into Marcus' neck, it reminded me of the year before. When Victoria had come after Bella and we had to learn from Jasper how to kill newborns. Alice had done the same thing to Jasper in a demonstration. Dodging his attacks, (seeing them before he executed them.) and ending up on his shoulders. Only with Jasper, she had kissed his neck, with Marcus, she sunk her teeth into him and snapped his neck.

Bella had killed Aro that way. Jumping on his shoulder, biting his neck, and snapping his neck.

It seemed so simple. Both of the vampires I had known for nearly three hundred years were dead.

Jared, Paul, and Leah grabbed a hold of Marcus and dragged him out of the house to finish it up.

The two spots where Aro and Marcus had finally fallen were covered in blood. The perfect gray and white marble that Edward had so carefully picked out. Picked out for Bella. The only thing in his life that he wanted to live for.

I frowned and looked over at Esme. We needed bleach. Lots of it.

"We'll do it Carlisle. You guys go ahead and go back to your house." Edward whispered, kissing Bella's head.

"Very well. Call us?" I asked.

He nodded and rocked back and forth. Bella was still frozen in his arms.

It hurt me to see him hurting. He was hurting because she was upset, and hurting as well.

I nodded to the werewolves that were left. They nodded back. "Thank you for your help. After resting we can meet up and discuss things. Again, thank you very much for your help. We appreciate it." they nodded again and padded out the front door. Collin closed the door behind him with his paw.

We followed closely behind. Alice smiled at me. "I'll be there soon. I need to talk to Edward right now." I smiled at her.

We left.


	12. Chapter 12 Perfect Harmony

Chapter 12 – Perfect Harmony

Here's a chapter. Duh. REVIEWS!!!!! I love this chapter. I hope you do too. ENJOY!!!

EPOV

I stroked Bella's hair tenderly as Alice came to sit next to me on the stairs. "I'm going to clean this up." She said. I opened my mouth to argue, but she stopped me. "No, you go upstairs and take care of Bella. Clean her up, talk to her, comfort her. I'll clean this up, and when you two are finished up there, call me. I'll be out hunting. We'll meet, hunt, and then talk."

I nodded. "Okay."

She smiled and got up to go buy bleach and rags. "And Alice?" I called as she reached the door.

"Yes?" she turned back, question in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said simply, giving her a smile that was hard to pull off.

"Sure." She smiled and dashed out the door. I waited for the purr of her bright yellow Porsche Turbo that I had gotten her for kidnapping Bella to disappear before I kissed Bella's head again and slowly got up and walked up the stairs. I had never moved so slow and carefully.

I opened the door to our bathroom and set her on the counter momentarily while I wet a towel. I pulled her into my lap as I sat on the lid of the toilet.

I wiped gently at the blood on her hands and face, squirting the foaming soap on the towel.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered.

She still wasn't saying anything. She still wasn't moving on her own. I wiped the last bit of blood from her nose and tossed the towel in the trash. I picked her up again and walked into our room, the smell of bleach burning my nostrils. I sat down on the couch and pulled her against my chest. My cheek rested on the top of her head, and hers on my chest.

She sobbed once and looked up at me. "I killed Aro." She said, eyes wide, the gold shimmering in them. It wasn't a question.

I sighed and nodded once. The smell of bleach strengthened.

She sighed and looked back down, burying her face in my chest.

I combed my fingers through her hair.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was just concentrating on keeping you out of the fight. I don't know what happened. One minute I was watching Jake take Aro out of the air, the next I was…" she trailed off, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Shh." I quieted her.

She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at me again, staring into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked, staring right back at her.

"I saw your mind. I scared you. One moment you were glowing with pride, the next you were worried sick, if we can even get sick." She chuckled, though the laugh didn't reach her eyes. They kept staring at me, scared and timid.

"I _was_ worried." I admitted with a small, staccato sigh. "Worried about you. You looked so scared after he fell. You had no idea what you were doing. You just sat there." I shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry." She said again, pushing herself up a bit more.

"I know." I smiled and pressed my cold lips to hers.

Our lips moved silently together. My hands wound through her hair and hers tangled into my own copper mess.

I finally moved back with a sigh. "So much easier when neither of us have to breath."

She laughed and leaned forward again.

After a few minutes of perfect harmony I had to pull back again. She frowned.

I laughed, sighing. "We have to meet Alice."


	13. Chapter 13 Realization

Chapter 13 – Realization

Another chapter. MORE REVIEWS!!! THANKS LOVES! ENJOY!

ALICEPOV

I curled up against the hard bark of the tree, waiting. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella and Edward. They would be here in roughly five minutes.

I sighed and opened my eyes again. Flashes of my latest vision haunted me. Bella screaming in pain. Edward crying out. The white signaling the werewolves. It was new. Seeing, hearing them at all. Maybe it wasn't the dogs. Maybe it was another vampire. Maybe I wasn't as sharp with my visions anymore.

I pushed my head back, denting the tree. I bit my lip, deep in thought.

But what vampire? What vampire is left that wants to hurt, kill, Edward and Bella? Aro and Marcus are dead. Victoria. James. Laurent. All long dead. Jane. Heidi. Felix. Alec. Wait. Alec and Caius got away. I gasped as realization hit me. Caius, Aro, and Marcus have been working together, running the Volturi for hundreds of years. Caius would most likely want revenge. And Alec. We had killed his sister. I had killed his sister.

Everything was suddenly clearer. Alec would want to kill me. Caius would promise my death to Alec, promise that Alec would have his time to destroy me, as long as Alec would help Caius destroy Edward and Bella.

I heard the soft crunch of leaves and squeezed my eyes shut.


	14. Chapter 14 The Plan

Chapter 14 – The Plan

Yet another chapter. ENJOY! Reviews, reviews, reviews. My birthday is a week from today. SIXTEEN!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Again, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

We slowed down to a walk as we approached Alice. She had her eyes squeezed shut.

_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G _

"Alice?"

She opened her eyes. They were wild with apparent fear.

"Alice what's wrong?!"

_H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B _

Her rapid alphabet grew faster in her thoughts.

"STOP RECITING THE DAMN ALPHABET AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG?!" I shouted.

She winced. I sighed, guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry." I said and went to her, crouching down.

"I'm just a little testy. I'm sorry. I'll try to be good. Now, please, please tell me what's wrong."

She started reciting the Gettysburg Address in German. "Alice. Please." I let my golden eyes smother her. She bit her lip and stopped.

Edward and I both practically fell over as what she had figured out spilled into our own thoughts.

"No." I said. "No. No. No. No. NO!" I fell forward into Alice's lap. She leaned over me and we sobbed in unison.

I heard Edward sigh heavily. His mind was moving so fast even as a vampire I couldn't keep up. He was planning something.

"Alice. Tell me what you two saw earlier. Before the fight." He ordered.

He nodded as Alice quickly thought through the vision. I steered clear of her mind when she started. I didn't need a replay.

"Okay." he pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, mind flying again.

Alice and I had stopped sobbing and I sat up.

His mind slowed down enough so that I could decipher the plan he was cooking up, but he started telling us what it was before I could understand it.

"Okay." he repeated. "This is what is going to happen." He paused for a moment before opening his eyes. He took off, talking at lighting speed. "We're going to hunt. We have to. Bella, I know your thirsty, Alice, your eyes are pitch black, and I should anyways, just to be safe. After we're through we'll call the others and tell them what's going on. Alice, you keep a close eye on Caius and Alec and let me, or Bella, know when they are kicking into action, or inform us on the details, when they smooth them out. Bella, you and I are going to have to sharpen our minds. We need to be able to hear them if Alice can't see them coming. I know, I know, but we have to be prepared for everything." He interrupted his own plan to stop Alice's protest at her ability. "I'll have Jasper, Rose and Emmett keep watch on our side of the line. Carlisle, Esme will go to the treaty line and meet the wolves, they'll want to be alert if Caius and Alec enter city limits. We wouldn't want to start something over not including them. Bella, call Jacob and ask him to meet them there. We'll go with them so we can translate. They won't want to use their human form." He nodded once, as if confirming that he was done.

I whipped out my new minuscule silver phone and quickly dialed Jake's number.

"Bells?" he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jake." I couldn't help but smile.

"How are you? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. How are you? I heard your rib break." I laughed at the fact that I could hear it. When I was plain old Bella, I couldn't hear a tree fall if I was standing right next to it.

He laughed too. "I'm great. What's up?"

"Can you meet Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and I at the treaty line? The pack?"

"Sure. What's this about?" he asked warily.

"We'll tell you there."

_Midnight. _Edward thought.

"Midnight okay with you?"

"Yep." He said. "See ya there Bells."

"'Kay Jake. See ya there."

The line went dead and I pressed the end call button before slipping the phone back in my pocket.

"They'll be there."

"Alright." Edward looked down at the shiny silver watch on his wrist. "It's nine. We'll hunt for an hour then meet up with everyone and explain the plan."

Alice and I nodded.

"Let's go."

I smiled and turned to find my victim.


	15. Chapter 15 Treaty Line and Tears

Chapter 15 – Treaty Line and Tears

You gotta love the fact that this is already up. You know you wanta read it. I worked on this chapter for 2 days. ……ENJOY!!!

JACOBPOV

At exactly midnight Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes screeched to a spinning stop on the bloodsucker's side of the line. A bright yellow Porsche with Turbo scrawled in silver on the back corner stopped next to the Volvo. I didn't recognize the car.

I sucked my teeth, the sharp points punctured my tongue as I chewed on it, nervous about seeing Bella again. She said she was better, but I didn't know whether or not to believe her. The holes in my tongue connected back together quickly, making way for new punctures as Bella stepped from the Volvo.

She was, in a way, better. The small, gray circles under her eyes were nothing compared to the look on her face. A menacing, but scared look.

The hackles on the back of Paul's neck bristled as Bella walked up to the treaty line, noting the exact placement and stopping.

_What I wouldn't give to ruin this treaty right now. _Paul thought.

_Stop. _I ordered. Being the second in command, Paul had to listen. _You will not even _think _about breaking the treaty Paul. None of you will. _I clarified, sensing that Collin and Brady were close to thinking the same thing. _Now stay still and quiet. _

Embry shifted on his feet. The order wasn't directed on him. Or anyone other than Collin, Brady and Paul for that matter. Seth and Leah brushed their tails along the dirt. Sam stepped forward and motioned with his head for me to do the same.

I did.

**BPOV**

Jake looked perpetually glad to see me as he stepped forward, but this time I was slightly awed by how much he truly _did _like to see me. I couldn't help but smile as his tongue lolled out of his jaw in his goofy wolfish special Jacob grin, reserved for me.

Even with me as a vampire, he couldn't stop loving me. I was so glad to have him back. I was so glad that it didn't hurt him to see me with Edward, as much, anymore.

Edward stopped at the edge of the line next to me. Carlisle stood next to Edward, and Esme next to me. Alice squeezed in between Esme and I. She had hassled Edward into letting her come with us. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were running around the city limits and Alice didn't want to be left behind. I grinned at the memory of her jokingly getting down on her knees and crawling after him as he marched to the garage. He hadn't given in until he had called her on the way here, she was following us in her Porsche, and she had given him an ultimatum. Either let her come, or face the consequences. I swear I heard her say that one of them was painting his room a bright pink. I giggled as I came back to the present and the ten some odd werewolves on the opposite side of the line. The line I was once allowed across.

I sighed.

**EPOV**

Bella sighed and I scooted closer to her, grasping her hand in one of my own. The touch had electrifying results. A shock coursed through our arms and through out our body, sending shivers up both of our spines. I didn't know such a feeling was possible for a vampire.

_Alright. Can you tell us what is going on now? _Sam thought impatiently.

"Yes." Bella answered. "Two of the Volturi escaped during the first fight. Caius and Alec. The two that were killed at our house," she winced. "Had been working with Caius for hundreds of years, and had developed strong bonds with one another. Killing them is the reason for Caius wanting revenge."

"As for Alec, we killed his twin sister. Jane. Alice finished her off. Hence, Alec wants Alice dead." Alice winced. "Sorry." I muttered to her.

_It's okay. _

"The two vampires are coming after us. Possibly you too. We figured that if we left you in the dark," Carlisle grinned before he continued. "Well, it might not have been a bright idea."

The wolves barked their agreeing laughs. Bella smiled.

_Thank you. _Jacob thought. _We appreciate it._

I relayed the thanks to everyone that was not a mind-reader.

_Bella, don't leave. I need to talk to you alone. Please. _

Bella nodded, smile vanishing.

**JACOBPOV**

As Bella's smile disappeared I wondered how scared she was, and how nervous she was about what I was going to have to tell her.

Edward pulled Bella to him and asked her if she was sure she wanted to talk to me alone. She nodded and looked down at her feet. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you back at home." She kissed him quickly and smiled. Edward nodded and headed towards the Volvo. The rest of the bloodsuckers left.

_We'll see you back at my place. _Sam told me. _We'll phase back. Emily is around the corner. Good luck. I'm sorry._

_Thanks Sam. See ya there._

They all ran off, disappearing from my mind.

_I'll phase back, gimme a second._

Bella nodded. I ran into the trees.

**EPOV**

I wasn't happy about leaving Bella to talk to the dog, but it was what she wanted. I drove the Volvo back to our house, driving ten times the speed limit, anxious to what shape Bella would come back in.

I pressed down harder on the pedal and fought the urge to turn around and save her from the hurt the dog was about to cause her.

**BPOV**

Jacob disappeared into the trees, pulling the rolled up sweatpants from his hind leg as he ran.

I couldn't see what he was going to tell me. That annoyed me. He was blocking me out. Beforehand, he hadn't been thinking about what he was going to say, and now he was reciting old Quileute stories to himself. _Stupid dog. _I thought sarcastically.

He bounded out of the trees, back to his Jacob form. He came up to me. We stood toe to toe. Face to face. He sighed and started to talk.

**JACOBPOV**

I hated hurting her. I really did, especially now that I was back, but I had to tell her, I had to let her know. I had to…I wasn't really sure what I had to do.

"What's up Jake?" she asked nervously as I opened and closed my mouth, starting a sentence and then stopping it as soon as I did.

"I-I have to talk to you Bella."

"Alright." She shifted her feet in the dirt. "So talk." She was upset. She knew what I was going to say now. I couldn't keep her out of my head any longer.

"I-I, GAH!" I hit my head with my hands and groaned. "Bella, I don't like hurting you. No, I HATE hurting you, but…"

"But you imprinted on Angela when she and Ben broke up." She finished icily.

I swallowed and my hands started to shake, I pushed my other self deeper inside.

"I told you before, its, its not something we can help. Its like you and Edward." I tried to explain frantically. "He saw you and almost immediately you two fell for each other. You were perfect. Like two long lost puzzle pieces. I, I know I've given my opinion on Edward, but he makes you happy. Angela, she, she…" I was at a loss. Her eyes gave her a way. They were welling up with tears that she fought to hold back.

"It's fine Jake. You couldn't help it. It's fine. Just, just…" she bit her lip. "Just let me know when she knows you're a werewolf 'kay?" she spit. "Then I'll know the jig is up."

"What jig?" I called as she turned on her heel and started running. She stopped about three yards away.

"That you loved me." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

She turned and ran off. I couldn't fight the shaking anymore. I burst out of my skin in an explosion of copper fur and dashed into the woods.


	16. Chapter 16 The Search for Bella

Chapter 16 – The Search for Bella

WHADDYA think of the last chapter? Twisty huh? Ha-ha, I wanted Angela back in the story, but I didn't know how to bring her in, this seemed perfect. Enjoy this chapter.

ALICEPOV

I was sitting on the couch in my room when I saw her. Bella was huddled in a ball on the forest floor sobbing. I couldn't tell exactly where, but I could tell that she was not going to be going home anytime soon.

Not knowing where she was at worried me.

I flipped out my cell phone, fingers flying as I dialed Edward.

"Hello?" his stressed voice answered.

"It's Bella."

**EPOV**

I left the Volvo at the house as I went out to find her. That dog was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"Jacob." I hissed as I dashed through the forest.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and everybody else were also on the hunt for her. Alice wasn't able to see exactly where she was.

"Where are you, Bella?"

The silver phone in my pocket rang again.

**JASPERPOV**

She saw it when we were looking for Bella. Caius and Alec. They had Bella. They had been careful when they thought out the details, when they put the plan into action. They knew about Alice. My dear sweet Alice thought she was a failure. Caius and Alec had Bella, and were about to get Edward.

**EPOV**

I stopped running and closed the phone with enough force that it snapped in half. I cursed and threw it hard against a tree. The tree crackled, protested, and snapped in two.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly. The damp gray wall across from me looked strangely familiar. I blinked as I tried to figure out why.

The door to my right swung open and Caius walked in, slowly, gloating.

Everything came flooding back.

I had been curled up on the forest floor, sobbing about the fact that Jacob had imprinted on _Angela, _when Alec had emerged from the trees. The next thing I knew was darkness and waking up to this hideous room that I had foreseen Edward in, me screaming in a separate room. And the figure…it had been…Caius.

I shook my head, blinking again.

"Hello my dear." Caius said pleasantly, kneeling down in front of me.

"Hi." I spit.

He wiped at his cheek. "Pleasant." He hissed under his breath to himself. "Comfortable?"

"You bet." I growled. "Let. Me. Go." I separated each word for his benefit.

He chuckled and stepped back out of the room.

_Bella, where are you? _I heard Edward's nervous and fearful voice think.

"EDWARD?!" I shrieked.

_Bella? _He stopped running. He was above me!

"EDWARD! UNDER YOU! ITS THEM! BE CAREFUL!" I screeched.

Alec entered the room, dashing towards me and punching me in the face.

I spit out blood and glared at him. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

_Bella? Bella are you okay?_

"RUN EDWARD!" I shouted.

He took off, I could hear him telling me in his thoughts.

Alec kicked me in the side.

I coughed up more blood, laughing at the pain and at him. "I wouldn't be doing that."

He smiled. "You're in no place to threat."

"Neither are you."

Edward was behind him, he swung a punch, hitting Alec square in the jaw.

"NO EDWARD!" I screamed. "GET OUT!"

He rushed to me. "Not without you."

Suddenly Caius was there, he and Alec dragged Edward into the next room.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"Edward!" I screamed.

What else could go wrong?

No. I told myself. Don't think that, otherwise something worse _will _happen. I sighed heavily, trying not to sob as Alec waltzed into the room with a smug we-win smile on his face. I braced myself for what was about to happen.


	17. Chapter 17 Ending Escape

Chapter 17 – Escape

**I know your all sad, but this is the last chapter. dont cry. :) is changes POV's a lot. sorry bout that. enjoy!!! i will have a new story called Choice up soon. and the next story in the Twilight Twin series (with a new title) soon after. hope you read them!**

EPOV

Something hit a wall in the room to my left. Bella laughed and Alec cursed.

I bit back a smile. Caius stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Hello Edward."

"Go to hell Caius," I said coldly. "Or wherever we go." I muttered to myself. My belief in no afterlife for our kind was becoming stronger as time wore on.

Bella was the one to curse after something else hit another wall. Alec laughed darkly. "You can't win shackled to a wall!" he shouted.

I set my jaw and bit my cheek. My lips tightened. "Kill me and let her go."

"NO EDWARD!" Bella shouted from the other room. I heard Alec kick her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed at Alec.

He laughed again. My teeth grinded together.

_Edward, you assisted your Bella in the death of Aro. _Caius thought.

"NO! He didn't! I killed him alone! He just stood there!" another kick harming my Bella.

I bit my tongue, not wanting to make it worse.

"I killed him by myself." I assured him. "She had nothing to do with it."

Caius laughed. "Either way, you will listen to her drawn out suffering, until she dies, and you will stay alive, even after she is gone so that the pain in you stays," he came closer, until I could feel his warm breath on my face. "_forever_."

"No!"

**ALICEPOV**

The vision spit me back out and I sat up with a start. "Edward." I breathed.

Jasper's frown deepened.

"I'll tell you on the way to help him."

"I'll call the others."

"No, don't." I said quickly. "They'll get in the way. No offense to them, but they will. We can handle it." I smiled wickedly. "I know _all _of their tricks."

He smiled the same smile back.

**BPOV**

Alec came at me again and I kicked my foot up, hitting him hard in the chest.

He fell down and leaned against the wall across from me. I grinned. "Don't like it when I dish it back out?" I asked sweetly.

He grimaced and got back up. He was at my side in less than a second and kicked me in the side. I twisted in the chains. They were shackled to the wall, so my movement was futile as I tried to move away.

He kicked me again and again and I screamed out.

**EPOV**

I sucked my teeth as Bella cried out. I cringed when she screamed and rattled the shackles on my wrist when she screeched my name. I couldn't do anything.

Or could I?

Maybe I could…

I wrapped my hand around the chain connected to the wrist shackle and pulled. It didn't move. I pulled harder. The force sent cracks into the wall. I took a deep breath and yanked one more time, using everything I had. The chain that was bolted to the wall was no more. They turned to dust as I crushed my hand around them when they were pulled from the wall. I grinned as Caius's jaw dropped.

Bella screamed my name once more and then Alec said, roughly, "I'll be right back." and opened the door.

As he looked from me to the wall and back the hatch in the ceiling swung open from the outside.

"What the hell?" Alec muttered and went to investigate.

As he tilted his head back to look up, white hands flashed down and pulled him out.

He screamed and I heard a loud _thump _as he hit a tree.

_Hey Edward. Sorry we took so long. Think you can get yourself and Bella outa there? _

I grinned. "Yeah! Thanks Alice! Twenty minutes ago woulda been great too!"

She laughed her Tinkerbell laugh and continued attacking Alec.

Caius looked at me and growled.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes we are." Bella was suddenly behind him, Jasper next to her. They were grinning.

"Sorry," Bella said with a smile. "It took me a few seconds to break free. See?" she held up her hands. "Still got them on." She had silver locks around her wrist.

I laughed and tugged on my other hand. The wall gave away and I was free. I smiled and crushed the other chain.

"You two got him covered? I owe Alec a few shots."

"Yeah. We got it." I grinned menacingly and she jumped out the hatch.

"Okay." I said, turning to Caius. "You are so dead."

**BPOV**

Alice and Alec were flying around the circle of trees and brush. Alice got a few thumps, punches and kicks in here and there and Alec was unable to touch her. She was so dainty even when fighting.

_You can help Bella, but I wanta cut the rest of this family tree down myself._

I nodded, knowing she was looking at me.

Alec was headed towards me and stopped right in front of me with another surprised look on his face.

"Seriously? Your shocked?" I shook my head. "Shouldn't you know by now that the Cullen's are _always _goina win?" I sent a roundhouse kick at his head, he didn't have time to dodge it. He fell to the ground. "That's for torturing me you damn vampire." I wiped at my bloody face and smiled at Alice. "All yours."

She smiled. I went and leaned against a tree to watch.

**JASPERPOV**

Edward grinned and walked forward to attack Caius.

"You tortured my Bella." He said, words dripping with acidic-hate.

"She deserved it."

I took a hold of his arms and shoved my knee in his back. He groaned and crumpled, I held him up.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't insult any of us right now. You're not exactly in the right predicament to do that are you?"

He growled, but didn't answer me.

"Well, your not."

**EPOV**

Ten minutes later there were two fires burning in a pile of dead leaves and branches.

Bella and I ran hand in hand back to where my old house had stood when it was…alive, for lack of a better explanation.

Alice and Jasper were slightly behind us, slower than we were.

One glance at Bella told me she was still in pain and in shock from the fact that the Volturi were gone.

Bella.

My Bella.

We were together with nothing to stop us.

It felt amazing.

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the Cullen's land i grimaced at the pile of burnt house. I crunched my way to where Edwards piano was before he moved it to our house, so relieved that it wasnt gone. To go without Edward's beautiful music and to have him upset that it was gone would have been torture. and i can compare it to that. i had just been through it. i shivered as i remembered, and clutched at my side. i knew that at least two, maybe three, ribs were broken. i had a gash on my cheek and a small tear in my lip.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as the rest of his family shifted through the scorched house.

we would get through it.

"You can all stay with us why we rebuild it." Edward said and i nodded vigorously in agree.

"thank you." Carlisle nodded and sighed as he dug out something that looked like one of the tapestries that used to hang in his office. he sighed and shook his head at the cloth figures of his old friends.

Aro.

Marcus.

and Cauis.

"Its over." Edward whispered, pulling me closer to him.

Carlisle lit a match and set it against the tapestry.

"Its all over."


End file.
